Fixing Fragments
by ParaKayC
Summary: "Just let me, okay?...Let me make it up to you." Sasuke whole-heartedly spelled out. An anthology of mending the pieces, reinventing relationships, morning walks, words left unsaid, bachelor parties and even voyeurism. (POST 699 / POST WAR)
1. Sasuke's Bachelor Party

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**  
 **Title : Man - dom**  
 **Prompt : Bachelor Parties**  
 **The funny thing about this first chapter of the drabble, is that I just recently watched a show regarding weddings on some celebrity gossip channel, Pre-, Pres-, and -Post, and its Do's and Don't's, and I honestly just had the fucking giggles how superficial, yet so accurate it was. I don't know, I'm still stifling the giggles I had from that other night. Inspiration is an understatement, sometimes. I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Sasuke's forehead was damp, beading with sweat. He never felt so agitated as long as he could remember. Clad in a simple navy blue baseball tee, denim jeans and a pair of kicks, he wasn't exactly very composed.

"Oi teme, wait for me to change will ya? The others won't be arriving for another 30 minutes!" Naruto yelled from inside of the bathroom.

"Hn."

Sasuke was supposed to be relaxed, after all he was about to have his bachelor's party.

Apparently he lost his composure at the thought that less in an hour's time, Sakura would be celebrating her bachelorette's party too. Sasuke wasn't much of a party-animal, he would tell himself. He most preferably was more of a passive drinker; picking some tavern or bar over any night/strip/gay bar/etc. club any day. The bachelor party was merely a favor-or for a lack of a better word, avoiding the inevitable guilt trip he'd be having if he rejected Naruto, as he took the liberty of planning his party.

But he couldn't stand the thought of Sakura, being rough housed by some random exotic male dancer (Even more if they were more fit than Sasuke) with her friends during her bachelorette party. Sasuke was possessive, to say the least.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, steam escaping into Sasuke's bedroom gradually, making Sasuke sweat more profusely. "Woo! I can't wait for tonight! Think about it Teme, this is your last day of mandom!" Naruto exclaimed, as he waxed his hair at Sasuke's dresser.

"Man-dom?" Sasuke sneered like he had some bad taste in his mouth.

"Yep! Man-freedom! And besides Sasuke, we won't go _that_ crazy. Just some drinks and playing with some hotties!" Naruto winked.

 _Sigh._ As he was about to retort something, a sudden banging at his door, accompanied by hollers of male voices.

"Hey Sasuke! Open the door!" yelled Kiba

"Shall we immense this youthful and erotic recreation?" asked Rock Lee.

Naruto chased towards the door, "Alright! Let's go, dattebayo!"

A reply of screams of celebration from Kiba, Rock Lee and Naruto, chatters from Shikamaru and Chouji, and Sai smiling aimlessly, oblivious as usual.

Sasuke frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 _It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

Sasuke slouched on the couch, fairly unamused at his current sight. Blaring speakers of house music and flickering colored lights. The club reeked of sweat, booze and cigarette smoke. Frankly, he thought no one could blame him for feeling that way. Validated, in other words. Leaving for such a long time, consumed with solitary and the loss of his family has grown with him to be possessive of his loved ones, particularly Sakura.

He remained stoic, as he observed how the exotic dancers, swayed provocatively, some wearing articles of clothing, mesh and thin, some only wearing their shoes.

"Damn! C'mon dance for me babe," Kiba signaled one girl, whistling and aggressively handing her slabs of cash, as she circles him, lap dancing in a promiscuous manner. Naruto played along too, being lap danced, but almost wasted, slurping his sake slowly. Rock Lee, linked at both his arms, two waitresses, barely dressed, as they listen to him babble.

Shikamaru was smoking as he drank, conversing with Chouji, who was eating his barbecue. The others either were on the dance floor with some flamboyantly dressed women or drank until their livers (and conscience) would force them to eventually throw up.

"Tch. Annoying."

Sasuke gulped his sake quickly, enjoying the warmth that flowed down his throat. A pink flush surfaced on his cheeks, and closed his eyes.

 _Sakura…_

A sudden scene popped up in his mind, Sakura's porcelain skin, so pure, tracing from her delicate collar bones to her appealing face, wearing red matte lipstick. And his thoughts ate him up as a hand crept up to seductively touch Sakura. Then a rapid change of train of thoughts, came to imagine her tantalizingly dancing on a stage with Ino, similar to those exotic dancers in the club he was in. The rapid transition again. Sakura laid on a bed of white sheets, staring intently or better yet- _suggestively,_ her breasts exposed. Sakura kept repeating, "Sasuke,"

"Sasuke…"

Foreign arms suddenly embraced Sakura (Arms that weren't his!) , and as Sasuke tried to distinguish the unknown man, he assumed it was some male stripper, passionately kissing Sakura…his face…drawn to be…

Chouji?!

Sasuke abruptly open his eyes, unconscious he had his sharingan activated. Chouji stared agape, narrowing his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Screamed Chouji as he shook Sasuke to awaken, his face close up and fingers smothered in grease. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai encircled the couch laughing and shouting, as drunken fools they currently were.

 _Shit. I fell asleep._

"Ahaha! Teme, what just happened, neh?" Naruto laughed, pointing at Sasuke's hard on. "Didn't get a chance to play with some girls tonight?"

Sasuke glared, but brought his hand to his forehead. The alcohol was getting to him.

"Oi dobe, let's go home. Sakura's probably waiting for me." Sasuke said.

"You kidding?!" exclaimed the drunken blonde boy "It's only 10:30! The night's still young, besides, we have a treat for the groom-to-be!"

Before Sasuke could even tell what was coming, Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto grabbed him by his arms as Rock Lee blindfolded him. Sasuke, probably surpassing the power of his own Sannin mentor, fairly faster than most ANBU, and a significantly skilled shinobi...

...was caught off guard by a bunch of drunken buffoons he called friends.

* * *

Being heavily intoxicated, (however still conscious), he struggled, pulling his arms away, cursing them repeatedly "Fuck you! Shit, fuck." and of the same nature.

He was pushed against a bed frame, and there he laid down, bring his hand behind his head, soothing it. His blindfold was removed.

Gradually, he realized he was in a secluded room, candles lit at the corners, the word "TEMPTRESS" engraved on the door, as sensual music played in the background.

"Hey there, handsome." An alluring feminine voice said.

"He he he! Okay bye Sasuke, remember, last chance of Man-dom!" Naruto and the others snickered. And slowly left the room howling and snickering again. "Have fun you two!"

Sasuke glared at the figure in front of him. A prostitute for VIP members, with a slender figure, clad with blue lingerie, hair colored a chestnut brown, and had a pancake of drag queen makeup on her face.

He tried to get up, leave the room, beat the shit out of Naruto and eventually get kicked out of the club. However, he was chained to the bed with strings infused with chakra.

"Bachelor Party, huh?" smirked the temptress. "Maybe I can change your mind about getting married…". She slowly crawled her way in front of Sasuke, and knelled, blushing.

The Temptress unclasped her bra.

* * *

Sasuke, walking rickety towards the door of his apartment, and opened it. His shirt was spilled with sake and looked like some guy struck with bad decisions.

He was surprised by the piles of shopping bags, and Sakura's black pumps on the floor. Scantily, he walked towards the bathroom, finding make-up wipes full of stains and mascara on the sink, and her cocktail dress, sloppily placed on top of the toilet.

Deciding to think about it tomorrow, he disregarded it for the night and went to his bedroom, where he saw Sakura. She was fast asleep, wearing pajamas, as if she didn't even have a bachelorette party-but still smelled like Cosmopolitan and sweat. Sasuke blushed, and sat next to her tired body.

Sasuke then remembered. Sakura and her friends went to a karaoke bar…

Sasuke slapped his face for even imagining those malicious things.

Sasuke's thoughts were overwhelmingly messed up. Somehow, he felt guilty, yet at the same time smitten. Though he was drunk, his over thinking lulled him to sleep.

He woke up to a note at the nightstand.

 _Good morning Sasuke-kun. I have an early shift at 7:30. I made you some onigiri and sliced tomatoes. Love you! xo Sakura._

Sasuke was completely appalled with guilt.

* * *

Naruto was slumping his head on the bar table of Ichiraku's, groaning.

"Hangover, huh dobe?" Sasuke teased as he arrived the eatery, sitting next to him.

"Oi Sasuke, you'd be like this if too if you would've stayed longer. Damn killjoy." Naruto scoffed. "Besides! It only made things worse when the manager gave me a piece of his mind a while ago. Damn dirty geezer."

"What? What manager?"

"You know, the manager of club Suki…he almost slapped me, saying that Megumi was left crying last night. Apparently she threatened to resign, she's their "best-seller" I suppose. You'd expect that after being given some title _The Temptress_ " Naruto mocked, slowly as he played with the straw of his water.

Sasuke sternly stared at Naruto, silent.

"Naruto! Here's your pork ramen!" Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, handed the bowl.

"Oh thanks!" Naruto said almost less enthusiastically as usual (Hangovers.) Between his chewing, Naruto asked "Anyway, I saw that too, came back for you, but I came back to room to see her sobbing her eyes out. What did you do to Megumi anyway, did you get laid?"

Sasuke smirked. "You know, Bachelor parties are actually tests to see how far your faithfulness can go, idiot. Not some literal cheat day…I couldn't bear the guilt anyway if I slept with her…So I put all those academy years into use. Replacement jutsu. I didn't think that stripping for a log would make her cry."

Naruto stopped slurping and laughed at his bestfriend. "You've grown soft, eh teme?" slightly nudging him with his elbow.

"Hn. If there's anything to be guilty about, is that I doubted Sakura in the first place." Sasuke said as he slowly got up to leave.

"Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah, teme?"

"You just slurped body shots from Chouji's belly last night. Didn't know you were _that_ desperate."

Sasuke left Ichiraku's smirking, as he listened to the cries of disgust and Naruto throwing up all his breakfast ramen.


	2. Impressions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This was a brainchild of a tired day of window shopping.**  
 **Please review and enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

2\. Impressions

. . .

The leaf village finally regained its peace. Sights of both civilian and ninja families were strolling through the Village plaza, chatters of the children, laughter and less patients in the hospital became a common notion in Konoha. Less patients meant a slow day for medic ninjas and nurses.

Sakura sighed softly, as she fondled with the fine finish of her very own desk. She took pride in that Lady Tsunade appointed her to being the head medical ninja in the said hospital, shortly after retiring her place as Hokage. She had bragging rights, and that made Sakura smile slyly. She won't admit it, but after having some reconciliation and reciprocated feelings with Sasuke, after what she liked to call, their "Romantic Rendezvous" but she liked, no-loved, the idea of Sasuke finally taking notice in her capabilities as a kunoichi. Wrapping her white lab coat tighter, she turned her chair and fell into a quiet nap.

She wondered if Sasuke was thinking of her recently.

* * *

Ino, dainty and cheerful, was in her casual clothes on her way to fetch her best friend, Sakura, at the hospital, for some long-time planned retail therapy (Shopping!). It was a good chance for them to catch up and pamper their selves after such unbridled war. As Ino was walking towards the hospital, she caught a glance of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi having brunch at the Dango shop. Ino, being such a gossipmonger, slowly approached the men, stealthily as she can. She slowly eyed the men conversing at their table, scattered with paper or documents, with the pastel colored dumplings and tea.

"Ne, Kakakshi-sensei the village been really peaceful these past days, don't you say?" Naruto sheepishly yawned out.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Hokage duties isn't necessarily a piece of cake, though." Kakashi said.

Sasuke loafed at his seat, yawning as well.

Ino rolled her eyes at how boring their conversation got, but still gripped onto the entrance curtain idly.

Kakashi scratched his head, and said "But, I'm glad I was finally able to catch up on my reading. Paperwork isn't exactly the funnest thing in the world. Can't believe you'd want to be a hokage, Naruto."

Naruto gagged at his dumplings "Hey! I think there's more to that, you know?! And besides, me and this ol' crabby Sasuke will be here all day. Sasuke here will treat me dumplings while we fix up his apartment papers he he! Got pretty wrecked up, during the war…". Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't bet your luck on this dobe."

"Is that so? That's good. Better that you won't be causing anymore trouble in the village, ne, Naruto? Talk about 2 cases of destruction of property, just this week." Kakashi pointed, slightly amused.

Sasuke smirked, as Naruto goofishly bickered and yelled back.

Ino cautiously walked away, and smiled smugly.

 _Be here all day, huh?_

* * *

"Hey forehead, how's your shift?" Ino greeted (more like teased) as she entered Sakura's office.

"Oh hey Ino-pig," Sakura said as she flipped the pages of her medical book. "It's about to end in 5 minutes, so we can leave right away."

"That's good!" Ino said as she sat at the couch and reclined, and picked up some epicene magazine. It was silent for a while, not until after Ino peered from her magazine, back and forth from her magazine and at Sakura. Sakura took notice and got ticked off, "Hey pig why don't you take a picture?"

Ino got off her seat and cattily walked towards Sakura's desk, "Arrogant forehead!" and grabbed Sakura's book, and with a swift slap of the magazine on the table. "Hey!" Sakura whined. She stared at the magazine page and Ino's french manicured finger pointing at the image.

She pointed at the woman on the page, some featured kunoichi, a fresh Chunin, posing and advertising for some female ninja gear and garments. She was undeniably attractive and had such a flashy smile. Her physique was tall and lean, however still feminine. Her cleavage was at a subtle yet cheeky exposure. A blonde beauty, alright. The girl was apparently named, Hiromi (signed below).

"Forehead, I get it okay?" Ino snapped, "Accomplishing this and that with your medical skills and shit, gotta give you credit for Sasuke finally appreciating you-"

"Ino-Pig!"

"-but damn Sakura! You've let yourself go!"

Sakura was frankly astonished, and quickly turned to the desk mirror. _Yep, plain jane, no doubt about it_ , screamed her inner Sakura. Ino squeezed Sakura's cheeks and whispered "You gotta maintain your beauty regimen! Just like that girl in the magazine. Take a good look at the mirror Sakura!". Sakura, dumb fondly observed and noted her own latterly blemished skin, dry hair, un-plucked eyebrows. Sakura frowned at the fact that the war has not only left a destruction in people's loved ones and infrastructures, but most especially her own femininity. She sighed at the fact that its almost impossible to be two great things at the same time.  
Sakura couldn't help but think that she maybe hadn't set her personal priorities straight, as mentally putting "ME" on number 1, bringing "SASUKE" at number 2, and "MEDICAL AND NINJA PRACTICE" at number 3.

"You're right!" Sakura admitted, as she packed her handbag. Ino smiled and yelled "You need a makeover!"

Sakura nodded and there was almost a skip in the girls' steps as they left the premises of the Hospital.

Sakura, during her academy unto early genin days, was certainly a feminine and posh girl. She often was concerned and conscious of her appearance, brushing her long and satiny hair. Unlike most kunoichi, her routine was often at her dresser, teeming with skin creams, bb creams, lip balms, nail polishes, different varieties of combs, brushes, and foam curlers, cupcake and vanilla perfumes, and of the girly knick knacks. She seemed impractical to others, heavily hauling on beauty products with her mission money, but she was indifferent. Being beautiful (For a particular boy) was the only thing that crossed her mind. This practice gradually faded away, as she entered the phase in her life being determined to prosper as a strong and independent kunoichi. She was more than glad as her best friend was doing her a favor. Or so she thought so.

"Do you have this in green, yeah no. Like maybe a mint green?" Ino charged the pitiful saleslady, going back and forth from the stock room.

"Here ma'am!" The saleslady handed the floral bostier dress. Sakura looked at the dress adoringly and squealed with her best friend. "That's perfect!" they cried in unison.

After paying, they made their way towards a beauty parlor, as Ino blabbering and gossiping as usual. Sakura listened, but was still finding everything surreal. She proved herself in her strength with Sasuke, but was doubting her reasons for having this make-over. She faintly frowned.

* * *

"Yup, maybe make the curls bigger, get what I mean? Definitely don't hide her forehead! maybe part in the middle….Yup, yup! light blush, but contour…Ah, I like this one, vintage pink in number 07…"

Sakura and Ino sat next to each other as they were about to get "beautified" as the hairdresser told them. Sakura went with an alibi that she had an upset stomach, reason for the lack of reaction and engagement throughout the day. Ino, being the out spoken (or maybe the slightly more out spoken) best friend, served spokesperson for today. Sakura had an impression that Sasuke was attracted to her before she reinvented herself, as it were some unconditional she spoke too soon. Maybe, she was delusional, that Sasuke was ever attracted to her firsthand. Was it only her strengths? Did he find her hideous, disregarding her strength as a ninja? She quickly reminded herself, that when she revolutionized herself, Sasuke being attracted by her was only secondary. But she still had her doubts.

Sakura kept in her thoughts, pretending to read a magazine, while Ino chatted with the several hairdressers, as the were busy "beautifying" the two women.

* * *

"Dobe, there is no way I'll agree to be your neighbor." Sasuke groaned, staring at the specifications of a vacant apartment, facading Naruto's.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto snapped, sending a pastel pink of a dumpling flying to the ground. "The rent's cheap, but now that you mentioned it, a lot of leaks, noisy cats…"

Sai, who has joined the duo a few minutes ago, smiled "Well, Sasuke-kun, there's always option of asking Sakura-chan if her apartment had an extra bed," Naruto and Sasuke stared at him, interested. "…that is if you guys really need an extra bed." Sai said with absolutely no suggestive and double meaning in his tone. Naruto giggled at Sai's "perversion".

As Sasuke noticeably reddened, about to tell Sai to butt out, the chime of the door rung, as Sakura and Ino entered.

"Hey pig, why are we here? I thought we'd eat at that Takoyaki stand!" Sakura hissed, aware her team mates were there.

Ino pulled her and smiled cunningly. _Hehe, you'll thank me later Sakuraa~_ ,  
Ino ignored her and called out to the three shinobis, "Guys, mind if we sit with you guys?" Subtly being flirtatious.

The men turned and almost caught flies with their mouths. Sakura and Ino were undeniably gorgeous.

 _You can't compare us! The mask factory called, Hiromi, they want it back!_ inner Sakura mischievously laughed.

Ino was equally charming, however Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy the view with the pink haired girl. It was as if jazz music suddenly sang out as Sakura took each step. Her hair grew to be at the small of her back, as her lustrous curls swayed and her center part complimented her soft features. Clad in her mint green booster dress, accentuating her bust and toned tummy, and flaring at her hips, flowing a few inches above her knees. Her face was a flush of pink, her lashes adorn and lips supple and feisty shade of coral pink.

Sakura deem to be "eye candy", made up for her awkward walking, nervous as she spotted Sasuke staring.

"Hi guys!" Ino purred, as she pulled Sakura to sit next to Sasuke, and Ino squeezed between Naruto and Sai. "How do we look?" Eyes fluttering and all.

Naruto grinned "Wow, you guys are really pretty! I really mean it!", wiping off his metaphoric drool.

Sai recalling the book he read last Tuesday, "Rules of a Gentleman" stating that when in encounter with a lady in a table setting, should accommodate with such, and excitably handed Ino, his untouched cup of tea, "H-here Ino, have my drink."

Ino blushed, outwardly obvious had something for the pale Artist.

Sakura was almost strangled with the sole awkwardness she felt, as Ino was being entertained, as she watched enviously. Naruto caught on and praised her, "Sakura-chan your such a babe right now! a-aha, not like you aren't usually…" Naruto snickered on. Sasuke twitched at how red he was, and pretended Sakura wasn't there.

"Hey, Sasuke, aren't you gonna say something to Sakura-chan?" Naruto pressed on, forcibly.

All eyes were on Sasuke, and an automatic reflex to stare at Sakura to the bones. If he'd say Sakura wasn't all that, he'd be lying. Taken back at her "metamorphosis", puberty slapped him across his face. raging hormones and all. Pathetically trying to hide it in coughs.

"…Hn…yeah, you look cute, but I liked you better before. Better without make-up." Sasuke plainly said, and sipped on his tea.

Naruto and Ino argued and snapped their vocal cords out, as Sai smiled.

Naruto flabbergasted at how dense his best friend could be.

Ino pissed at how ignorant he could be to female means of transformations.

Sakura grinned. She was assured.


	3. Bonfire

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hi guys! Unfortunately, it was really rainy these days, motivation has gotten a toll on me. I'm sorry about that!  
Please review, and I hope you guys enjoy!

3\. Bonfire

. . .

Naruto's strained muscles low spirits was enlightened as he scrutinized his teammates, the attachment between each of them developed at a gradually positive rate. They just recently finished their security mission of a aristrocrat of the Land of the Waves, escorting him to a remote area in the mountainous ranges to aid deliver important and confidential scrolls of ninja techniques and jutsus. He was a good-natured and inviting man, hospitable to his team, and offered them a one night stay rental beach house, payment for the troubles he caused them. The following day, they'd be on their way back to Konoha.

Surrounded by a lowly bonfire, nearby the shore, Naruto grinned excitedly as the aristocrat's bellowed and heartedly laugh as he told his story.

"…my life flashed before my eyes! I kicked through the water, almost drowning! Believe me, that sorta thing's true, but I even though, there was something pulling me upwards. Next thing I knew, there was this-"

"C'mon, c'mon, what was it Mr. Umi?!" Naruto enthusiastically questioned.

Mr. Umi bellowed another deep and rich laugh and patted (more like smacked) Naruto on the back, causing him to gag, "Okay, hold on now! Well there were these glossy pair of blue eyes, blowing into my mouth! For a girl, she pumped my chest with a strength of ten men!"

Naruto, Sakura and Mr. Umi laughed thunderingly, as Sai and Sasuke was able to succumb a small smile.

"Let's say I pretended to pass out cold! What can I say, that was my first kiss…" Mr. Umi dragged on dreamily, and chugged on his beer slowly. Naruto and Sasuke coincidentally glared at each other, and both felt bile raising, a potential up chuck.

A few moments after a small handful of stories from Naruto, and Sakura, Mr. Umi cheekily narrowed his eyes, "So how about you guys? How was your first kiss?"

A silence was followed, but if was humorously full of tension.

Sai smiled, and broke the silence, "Yes, Sasuke-kun, when was your first kiss?" oblivious to his past experience.

Naruto, defensively holed "Sai you better shut your mouth out if you know what's good for

ttebayo!", and held him by the collar.

As Sasuke's eyes darkened, and palmed his face. There's no denying what happened, but being straight and pubescent, (not necessarily sentimental), he was probably hoping it for a certain _someone_ instead _._ He bluntly shifted and sat towards the shore, as he were indifferent (slightly).

"How about you, Sakura-chan," Mr. Umi asked, sounding muffled gulps of beer. "Who was your first kiss?"

Sakura blushed, but paused as the tension returned in the salty air.

Sasuke turned instantaneously, and a sudden sound of a crack echoed, and Sasuke cursed "Shit!" holding his neck soothingly. To his unfortunate fate, he partially hyperextended his neck, and felt as if he had one of those whiplashes.

All eyes were on him, gaping at the scene in front of them. His neck numb and stiff, Sasuke ran towards the beach house, anxiously trying to gauze his ego due to that utter humiliation.

Apparently, the bonfire echoed with laughter.

/

Sakura, briskly walking towards the beach house was genuinely worried, and upon catching a glance of a raven haired man laying a pillow on his neck, crouching down on the bed.

"Hey, are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as she sat next to him on the bed.

Sasuke looked down, somewhat still embarrassed. "Hn."

Sakura held his hand and pulled up, "Let's go get you some air-"

"I can do this myself," and then groaned, as he moved it roughly again.

Sakura sat him down, and gingerly kneaded the back of his neck, her hands glowing a bright green.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to be more careful…"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, and he rubbed his hands together, apprehensively.

"Sakura?"

"Hm, Sasuke-kun?"

"…Who was your first kiss anyway?"

Sakura stopped healing, and squeezed his shoulder as she lean closer to his ear.

"I never had my first kiss Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, with a hint of gloom in her tone.

then continued healing him.

Sasuke stared blankly. It was an idea he didn't want crossing his mind. Expecting that someone like Sakura hasn't had a first kiss, was inconceivable. Her answer gave him sense of relief, nevertheless he'd admit. Sasuke obviously crossed Naruto out from being his first kiss, besides, having a first kiss meant having romantic feelings for said person. Or so he was told, when pacifying that "traumatic" experience.

 _Bleugh._

"…How about you Sasuke-kun? Did you kiss anyone else after Naruto?" Sakura teased with an implying tone, suggesting a tad bit of jealousy.

Sasuke smirked "Actually, none."

At that statement, the feelings of relief were subtly reciprocated, as Sakura blushed and began to clumsily budged from her place.

"O-oh, is t-that so, Sasu-ke-kun, he, he," Sakura stammered, as she leaned past him to reach for her medical kit by her bag. Unknowingly, she slipped with the residual sand beneath her sandals.

Sasuke, despite being slightly pained from his neck, caught her by her waist.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke gazed into sea foam green eyes, and rosy cheeks. He carefully cupped it tenderly, leading his hand towards her scalp. Without a moment's hesitation, their lips met and locked as they passionately both return the favor. Sakura gripped on his toned arms, massaging it gently.

Pausing, as Sakura broke away, catching some air, she giggled. Sasuke was just as red as her. Sakura could't help hug him and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, what if in another world, I _did_ have a first kiss, before you?"

"Then I'll have to kiss you enough to erase it." and tilted his head to nip her neck, responded with moans.

 _crack._

Sasuke immediately broke a shallow groan as he grabbed on his neck again, countered with Sakura's giggles again.

"Let me get some ice Sasuke-kun, hi, hi," Sakura giggled as she went outside.


	4. A Visitor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **I'm sorry for a day long delay, hehe. To those who are having a difficult time to follow through the sequencing, a friendly reminder that this in fact is a collection anthology (redundant!) of SasuSaku stories, that dates before them before being married, (please refer to Naruto 700, sorry for spoilers!); thus post - 699. This isn't in chronological order! But it'll sum up in the end hehe! Don't want to confuse anyone, as I personally think I'm working on its cohesiveness hihi.**

 **Anyway, please review and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

4\. A Visitor

. . .

Sasuke walked steadily, listen to the calm rustle of trees and whistles of the crickets. It was a full moon, and the wind gave off a chilly vibe, however it soothed his aching muscles. He just came home from a 2-week long mission with Naruto and Shikamaru, and as much as possible wanted to steer clear from Naruto's obnoxious snoring and Shikamaru's innumerable complaints.

As he was about to approach to suburban area, a shortcut towards his apartment, a flutter of white drapery hovered over a high balcony. It flew open to unveil a windowed sliding door.

Sasuke turned on his feet as he passed the snug home. "Sakura's house, huh?" Sasuke thought to himself. After his ass was dragged back by Naruto, as the war ended and after his "emotionally-releasing" journey of solitude, it had come to his senses he _did_ actually like Sakura from Day 1. He recalled saving her countless times of vital danger, and he somehow burst out some Savior complex. Sometimes he'd blame his traumatic and scarring past for being so dense. Sometimes he'd blame puberty.

Curiously, he made his way up to the balcony of his room. He'd never admit it, but he missed her. Two weeks without a morning greeting as he walked through the village, sweet smiles as she would patch him up, after some Team 7 training, and it left his glass half-empty. He missed her, but had absolutely no clue how to express it in the least humiliating way possible.

Carefully yielding the curtains inside, he peered through the glass. Garbed in a pink tank top, Sakura was enveloped by her thin covers, sleeping soundly. Fascinated, Sasuke palmed the glass, intently mapping out the delicate curves of her body. Sakura's face, illuminated by the pale moonlight, shimmered a lustrous innocence, as her pink hair strayed softly by her cheeks. Sasuke blushed unconsciously. Later, he grimaced as he noticed that the other half of the door was invitingly wide open. He gently closed it and rolled his eyes, muttering things like how this girl acts like she was born yesterday. Sakura's naiveness somehow annoyed, yet attracted Sasuke peculiarly.

With one last look at Sakura's sleeping face, he leaped by the roofs and made his way home. Sasuke decided it'd be best for her (More like _him_ ) to drop by her balcony every night from now on.

 _Yeah, thats it. Just doing her a favor, naive-natured and all. A friendly gesture from a teammate, no more no less._ Sasuke thought.

If Naruto could translate thoughts,

"Yeah right, teme!"

* * *

Countless nights went by, and Sasuke was left to be surprisingly less crankier than usual, despite the lack of sleep. Wistfully daydreaming, he'd replay his memories like some VCD. Each night was different from the other, sometimes Sakura would study her medical books, pacing back and forth memorizing out loud, amusing Sasuke when she'd mispronounce some words, then she'd curse countlessly. Sometimes she'd just be casually lounging, in her many bear pajamas and occasionally some pastel colored tank top and floral shorts on warmer nights. But Sasuke would hit the hay, the minute he'd arrive home. Utilizing more than enough chakra to shield his chakra. Kinda ironic.

But someone's starting to take notice.

* * *

Sasuke casually walked, hands in his pockets-slightly slouching, his way up the Hokage Tower to pick up his mission payment from Kakashi. Suddenly, he was tackled by a flash of yellow by a left pillar.

"Teme! You asshole!"

Naruto pinned him down for an eighth of a second, but Sasuke swiftly countered it and threw Naruto over his head, slamming against the wall. Restraining him, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Sasuke hissed.

"You better tell me if you're infiltrating some foreign ninja enemies, teme! I've had enough of your shit!" Naruto grabbed him by his collar.

Astonished, Sasuke released Naruto and annoyingly rolling his eyes. "Yeah. I'm betraying the village for a second time now, and I have absolutely no intention of stopping." Sasuke scoffed, sarcastically.

Naruto whined "Oh c'mon teme! Don't burst my bubble on telling me that I can't be some hero again" Naruto dreamily looked away, "Think about it teme, _Naruto Uzumaki stops the Uchiha Survivor from another war from ever happening!_ "

Sasuke ultimately lost his patience and continue his way up the stairs. Naruto chased him and yelled "But, teme! Care to explain this!", pointing at the apples of his cheeks.

"What, those drawn-on-whiskers?"

"No, asshole! and besides, these whiskers are natural, 'ttebayo. I mean these."

Naruto wiggling and pointing underneath his eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Teme, your eyebags. They're more like suitcases now, than bags. And don't go denying! I caught you like, two times running and jumping on the roofs at night, ne teme? Basic ninja techniques getting rusty?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke's eyes widen at how he could he just made some mediocre mistake. His thoughts wrangled, thinking of some excuse.

"…Take-out."

"What!? Who were you taking a punch on? Why didn't you call me?!" Naruto angrily gasped.

"You idiot, literal takeout. At the 24-hour convenience mart…sometimes extra shaving razors and tomatoes."

Naruto stared blankly. Sasuke was agitated that he look somehow unconvinced.

"Oh okay teme."

Sasuke sighed a breath of relief.

Naruto added, "Oh and by the way! If you're gonna do some take-out tonight, pick me up some seafood cup ramen, alright?"

Sasuke ignored him and made his way to Kakashi's office.

* * *

Waking up, rested, Sasuke decided to take a power nap after a heavy dinner. He knew it'd be better to gain full energy, to avoid any mishaps again. Grabbing a navy blue hoodie, he set off by his window.

Pouncing swiftly and stealthily along the rooftops of the village, he raised his hood and concealed his spiky locks. Sakura's house was at an eye's distance. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Naruto wasn't convinced.

Naruto wasn't some gullible genin boy anymore and wasn't about to throw away all the literal blood, sweat and tears just for Sasuke to simply walk away from the village again.

Chewing a minimal and safe dose of food pills Kiba gave him the other day, he put on a shirt and was pumped.

Jumping out his window, "I'm gonna get you Sasuke before you even leave those gates."

Grinning and leaping over the railings.

* * *

"Wow, I'm exhausted!" Sakura gasped out as she dove to her bed. She recently didn't spend all the more time with her teammates, and had a lot of surgeries to operate on during the week.

Sasuke arrived before she did, and already concealed himself by the curtains. He notedly watched her breasts bounce, in sync with the bed.

Sakura later stood up, and to much of Sasuke's surprise, (More like satisfied hormones), she stood by he dresser and slowly zipped down her qipao tank. Undeniably, Sasuke found it hard to stop staring. Before Sasuke knew it, she slowly removed her bottoms. Her body was between scrawny and fit, but still had a feminine curve. She had droopy shoulders, but the prominent curve on her breasts and hips made up for it. Toned thighs and ass, probably payed up for all her extra work-outs when she wasn't training her ninja or medical skills. Sakura stared at her self at the mirror, steadily posing and ruffling her pink locks a bit.

She was only clad in her lavender push-up bra, and matching underwear, but sports tape wrapped around her left thigh. (Pulled a muscle the other day.)

Sasuke suddenly felt a pleasantly pinch of pleasure at his groin as his abdomen grew considerably warmer. Inching closer to the mirror, his member ached and he got hold of it and gripped it through his jeans. "Fuck!" Sasuke wheezed as he put his hands in his pants to straighten his "business".

* * *

Naruto was a few miles to the outskirts of the suburban area, as he suddenly was able to sense Sasuke's chakra. Partially, though. Following it, he pounced and turned to finally spot him. He caught sight of Sasuke wearing a hoodie, steadily knelling at Sakura's balcony, and looked like pocketing something at his stomach.

 _Sasuke you bastard! Don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan!_

Naruto angrily leaped as high as he can.

* * *

Sakura leaned against her dresser, reaching for some bottled substance, other arm reaching for the clasp of her bra. Sasuke blushed and bit his lip, his member growing harder and harder. He eyed the deep cleavage, pressed together. Supple and perky breasts, he thought, that probably grew especially for _his_ hands. Anticipated wretched into him like the teenage boy he was. Time slow-motioned as Sakura was about to unclasp her bra…

"Sasuke!"

Next thing he knew Naruto grappled Sasuke over the railings of Sakura's balcony, falling on the road in front of her house, almost soundlessly.

Thud.

Sasuke winced at the impact of the ground probably gashed his back and the throbbing of his dick.

"Sasuke how could you do this!? Why would you hurt Sakura-chan?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"The fuck, dobe?!"

"And if it weren't for me?! You could've sliced and diced up Sakura! We're your teammates!" Tears swelling up in his cerulean blue eyes. "Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

Sasuke gaped, incredulously mind-fucked on what he was just hearing.

Sasuke breathed out "I didn't even bring my katana…"

Naruto then pointed at the engorged figure, protruded at Sasuke's groin.

"I have no idea what kind of weapon that is, but I saw you! I fucking saw you grabbing on it like you were about to slice her up."

Sasuke angrily reddened, but actually was at a loss of words.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something Sasuke?!"

Naruto's tears dropped to Sasuke's cheeks, accompanied by his tensioned glare slowly softening with realization.

"..."

"..."

* * *

"You were peeking, you're such a voyeur."

Naruto plainly said, as they slumped by the window stools at the 24-hour convenience mart. They both were eating some instant microwavable katsudon. Sasuke had water and Naruto had orange juice. Naruto treated him to some midnight snacks, making up for tackling him over the balcony.

"Tch. I'm not, dobe."

"Whatever Sasuke." Naruto giggle as he chewed. "I thought you were gay or something, but you didn't have to say anything, the thing I saw was all I needed. You've got the hots for Sakura and _you know it_. " Grinning tauntingly.

Sasuke glared "…Sometimes I just wanted to do it. She was naive you know. Always leaving her door open. I guess I really wanted to protect her."

Naruto nudged him by the elbows. "She's a strong kuinochi, you know? She can handle herself." Sasuke gulped on his water.

"There probably something more to than just protecting her, ne, teme?" Naruto winking.

Smirking, Sasuke replied " _That_. I'll be keeping to myself." Spooning his rice, "And dobe, don't you even _think_ about telling a soul about this."

"Of course teme! Shinobi's honor!" Naruto teased. "Probably won't handle Sakura punching you in the face, as much as I usually could!"

"Yeah. And maybe if you told anyone, I might as well leave again…" Sasuke teased jokingly.

Naruto whined "Teme just please stop. Fucking pissing me off!"

"…or maybe something worse." Sasuke smirked and glanced at the blonde boy.

"And what would that be?"

"I can go on and tell the Hyuuga girl and her ferocious father- _like how you describe him_ , what you were up to when we last went to the onsen." Sasuke smirked. "You know what they say, huh voyeur. Takes one to know one."

Naruto choked on a cutlet of pork, gasping.

"Okay, okay! We're even, even!"


	5. The CPR Excuse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **First of all, I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been feeling under the sun lately, and had to do some college paperwork. Its almost the start of the school year, and I honestly have mixed feelings about it (mostly irritation). Drama aside, I hope to be more consistent in the succeeding chapters I'll post. (P.S. Sakura's outfit is inspired by what I wore to my cousin's wedding!)**

 **Please review, and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

5\. The CPR Excuse

. . .

The rays of sunlight scattered through the blinds of Naruto's kitchen window, in unison with the soft patter of the wind and squeaks of crows. Naruto chattered about his recent mission, gloating how he "Totally whooped the hunter-nin's ass…" and of the sort. Sasuke, stoic as usually, made snide comments every now and then, inevitably springing from a peaceful team breakfast, to a morning madness argument. Sai, also quite a chatterbox, made a few taunts, earning him a few smacks behind his head (Either by Naruto or Sasuke). Sakura sat across the table, sipping her tea, a cheery smile plastered on her face, as she was reading her medical book.

Sakura brushed it off nevertheless. Being emotionally low-maintenance (usually), she was content feeling that her team was complete. Not forgetting to mention that a (slightly) welcomed new member, cohesively pieced the perfect puzzle together. She was genuinely happy.

Sakura glanced at the wall clock, and flustered through her leather messenger satchel, catching the attention of her male teammates.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, leaving so soon?" Naruto pouted. "You haven't even touched your food!"

Sakura grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry guys, I have to get to the hospital! But it'll mean a lot to me if you guys can drop by a little later!" Sakura brought out a faded piece of paper and handed it to Sai.

"Bye guys!" Sakura caught up, as she briskly left Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, leaning towards the pale boy. Sasuke scrutinized that Sakura's devotion to her medical profession, left a secondary lack of occasional bonding with Team 7. Sasuke wouldn't slab a label on it, but it was crystal clear to the naked eye, that Sakura and he, had chemistry subconsciously developing. But that didn't leave Sasuke assured.

"It looks like ugly has some seminar to host." Sai plainly put.

"Give me that," Sasuke grabbed and flattened the creases.

Naruto fumbled closer, mumbling between munches of ramen, eyeing the flier.

 _KONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL :_

 _Basic Medical-Battle Skill Seminar_

 _"An essential and handy asset for any shinobi, hosted and lead by the most proficient and skilled medical-battle ninja in Konoha!"_

 _"Interactive Seminar!"_

 _"Learn the Basics! Including:_

 _\- General antidotes_

 _\- Healing minor injuries (E.g. lacerations, gashes, bruises, burns etc.)_

 _-C. P. R._

 _-And many more!_

 _Admission is FREE, with complimentary snacks._

 _Time : 12:00pm - 2:30pm_

 _Venue : Hospital Function hall (Lower Basement level)_

"Mhhm! I wanna go!" Naruto beamed, slamming his ramen cup on the table."Free food!"

Sai smiled, and Sasuke smirked, combing his hair back.

"Hn, anything to kill time." Sasuke lied. Naruto snickered, and rolled his eyes comically.

"Whatever teme! You just wanna see Sakura in a smutty nurse outfit-Ow!" Sasuke smacking his head.

"This seminar may be good for us," Sai pondered, still eyeing the crumpled flier.

Naruto grumbled and slurped his ramen. "You can say that…"

Sasuke smirked, _I'd rather have the run-of-the-mill medical ninjutsu performed on me, by Sakura._

* * *

The hospital was a bustling scene of some nurses frantically running through the halls, some carrying tables and trays of sweet dumplings towards the function hall, in preparation for the later seminar. It was almost humorously plucked from some sitcom, considering all the flailing people with papers flying over their heads.

Lounging by the waiting area, watching the scene, Yasuo chuckled.

"Eh Koji, shouldn't we help or something?" Yasuo dully muttered, crossing his arms, as he slouched on the chair. Wavy, strawberry-blonde, shone like brass finish. He had a chiseled features with sweet almond eyes, enclosing royal blue eyes.

Koji, the said comrade beside him, with a leg propped up on another chair and slouched placidly expressed with flirty flair. Koji was fair-skinned, with slick jet black hair gelled upwards resembling some curvaceous wave or maybe even some otherworldly mountain. He was inconceivably handsome, with that generic white smile and cutthroat gleam in his eyes.

Female nurses _hovered_ and adored them both. Koji and Yasuo were, what they like to proclaim them to be, arrogant playboys. Devilishly handsome they'd say. Being undeniably allergic to commitment, mostly only entertain pestering civilian women. It has become a mentality for them both that kunoichi were robust and butch, unattractive/masculine in short. Considering themselves weren't even Shinobi in that matter, were both respected medics in Konoha, sometimes in and out of the village, or in the hospital, generally tending to patients.

Yasuo was more of a down-to-earth guy, compared to his deluded best friend.

"Let those staff do them. Besides, we're hosting remember? Basically _we're boss."_ Koji pointed, with that arrogant twang.

Yasuo scoffed, and held at the collar of his white lab coat. "Remember, this is a seminar on medical-battle ninjutsu. Our boss, is Tsunade-hime's apprentice, or so I've heard."

Grimacing, as her ruffled his slick locks. "Damn, kunoichi? Probably gonna be bigger than us, and not forgetting to mention butt-ugly," Koji scoffed.

Yasuo, ignoring his comment, turned at the hospital glass door, and smiled smugly. "Spoke too soon, ne, Koji? Speak of the devil…"

Koji sat up turning to the door, only to find himself in awe.

Approaching casually, Sakura flustering was speaking to Shizune. Sakura, clad in an almost sultry but sweet romper, her bare shoulders exposed a pinkish-porcelain glow. The trimming of her romper, adorned by delicate black lace and mesh, dominantly satin with white floral pipings. The hem of her clothing ended mid-thigh- cheeky but subtle. Her breasts was noticeably sculpted accordingly with the curve of her hips. Animatedly, her white lab coat swayed rhythmically with the shuffle of her toned legs. The clicks of her strappy gladiator heels resonated in unison.

"Shizune-san, I gotta do a few check-ups later…oh, I'm kind of nervous…" Sakura mumbled, with a pinkish flush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! Tsunade-shishou thinks you're more than ready to go teach your skills!" Shizune smiled and patted her on her back encouragingly.

"Thank you so much Shizune-san…" Sakura replied, gradually fading as she walked past the two male medics.

Koji, regaining his composure, snickered under his breath and smirked. Yasuo reciprocated, subliminally agreeing.

"Well, I stand corrected, huh?" Koji stretched and leaped out of seat, sense of egotism filling the air. "Sakura-chan was it…"

Yasuo stood up, and cooly stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Who knew some kunoichi could be so beautiful?"

"This is gonna be an interesting seminar."

* * *

Observing the cluster of ninjas of varied ranks in the function hall, Sasuke was cynical with the smoothness of the said "Interactive seminar". Naruto, giddily and all, chatted with Sai as the three approached Shikamaru, who was leaning against the wall, looking almost half-asleep.

"Mhmm, hey guys."

Apparently, Shikamaru attended out of excuse from domestic obligation, or simply put- _chores._ It was either that, or the nagging of his sweet mother.

They were fairly early, in chance to sit upfront. The arrangement was the spacious and large function hall, was high and lit well. The participants were expected to encircle the few square meters in the center, intended for the speakers and demonstration. The four males made their way and sat at front, waiting for the seminar to start. Sasuke perked up, as he saw two male medics clad in white lab coats smugly chattering past them, and he felt a twinge of irritation in his core. He loathed arrogant men, as the such, being "All talk and no walk", he'd quote. Eyes narrowing to slits at the medic with greasily looking hairdo, the caught each glance. Sasuke scoffed, as Koji frowned.

As Koji was about to retort to his best friend, a short female nurse rushed up to the center and engagingly grabbed a microphone from one of the stands. "Uhm, hello everyone! I'd kindly ask to settle down, the seminar is about to start, thank you!".

"Oh look! It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, waving overly-enthusiastically at her. Sasuke peered down, try to conceal his slant smile succumbing. Sakura is gorgeous, enough said. Sakura, with a grin smeared on her face, she especially felt warm inside, knowing Sasuke took the time to support her first seminar. Her independent and passionate exterior maybe deceiving, but her old lovey-dovey and affectionate nature was still channeled somewhere in her body. Finally regaining her confidence, she mustered up her sweetest smile and approached the two male medics.

Yasuo winked at Sakura, and spoke through the microphone, "Good afternoon, fellow participants!". Yasuo pretentiously improvised some charismatic persona, parading his pearly whites. Koji smirked at the numerous squeals and cheers of the female audience, and chastely grabbed another microphone.

"Thanks ladies! Joking aside, welcome to our Basic medical-battle seminar! With our hosts," Koji paused as he turned to Yasuo.

"Ozeki Yasuo! Konoha General Hospital resident medical specialist!" Accompanied with girls screaming, clapping and high-pitched squeals.

"Abe Koji! A Konoha General Hospital resident medic as well," Yasuo daintily hollered. Resonates of squealing girls screaming and clapping, more likely from the female nurses.

With smugness written across his face, Koji slowly wrapped a muscled arm around Sakura's waist, gripping the depth of her slender hip, and he spoke, "And last but definitely not the least…the lovely Haruno, Sakura, part time resident Konoha General Hospital medic and jounin level battle-medic. What a beauty, am I right!?"

Sakura ruefully blushed, at a loss for words, but only wavered a small smile and mouthing greetings to the audience. The participants applauded loudly, with whistles and cheers.

Naruto stared, agape tensing with annoyance and gradual rage.

Shikamaru, perplexed at such peacocking.

Sasuke glared with gritting his teeth and white-knuckled fists.

Sai, oblivious, clapping along with the audience. Noting the mixed reactions, he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I think this is gonna be an interesting seminar."

* * *

"…As you can see, the leaves are instantly extracted its essence as you boil it…" Sakura demonstrated as she was handling concoctions on the center table. The audience were actively engaged, watching, jotting down notes from time to time, and laughing/cackling from Koji's flirtatious comebacks or Yasuo's teases. Occasionally, Sakura would call on some of the members of the audience to crush some of the herbs using the pastle and motar.

"Sakura-chan, can you make an antidote from being too cute?" Koji mustered on the microphone and earned squeals and laughter from the audience. Sakura could't comprehend whether she should be flattered or annoyed.

Naruto felt a tinge of concern when he saw Sasuke reddening, from what he thought was jealousy, and exasperatedly grabbed Sasuke's arm, as he took notes, _desperately_ trying to divert himself. Naruto signalled Shikamaru to follow, and he audibly sighed and sluggishly trailed along. He dragged him out of the function hall, into the male restroom and huffed crossing his arms.

"Damn, what a jackass!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue and angrily tore a page from his notepad and threw it out the window.

"This maybe the only time I agree with you." Sasuke's eyes fading into rich scarlet, tomoes rotating rapidly. Naruto stiffened, and lent Sasuke a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"Ne, teme calm down for a sec…" Naruto mumbled.

After a silence filled with tension, Shikamaru lit a cigarette and smirked. "I have an idea. But there's gotta be something for me." he wavered off.

Sasuke sighed. "What is it?"

 _What the hell could he even do? He was romantically retarded for the record (recalling Ino's nagging.)_

"Just do what I say, it'll keep you sane. Maybe if you gave me enough ryu for a new pack of cigarettes and korean barbecue, we'll be even."

Sasuke nodded affirmingly.

"Dammnit Shikamaru!" Naruto complained. "Always keeping things at suspense!" Shikamaru blew off a cloud of smoke, rolling his eyes.

"Just make sure that bastard Koji loses to _me."_

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his around around Sasuke's shoulder, walking back to the hall.

* * *

"What'd we miss?" Naruto beamed at Sai, as he was sketching up the varied herbs and oils arrayed on the table, rendering every shadowed portion and fragments of light.

"They're just about to start the C.P.R. lesson," Sai said, blankly staring as nurses hoisted the tables and glass bottles away. Naruto perked and poked Sasuke, "Teme, no backing out alright? This is your chance!"

Before Sasuke could even register what was about to happen, Sakura announced "Okay moving forward, C.P.R. or also known as Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation,-"

Interrupted by Koji, "-Where Sakura-chan will be demonstrating!" Agitated, Sakura hissed "What?!"

Yasuo, stifling his giggles "So Sakura-chan, to show our fellow audience, would you kindly lie down so we can show the audience", gingerly grabbing Sakura's hand.

The audience discerned the room with "Oooh"'s and was mostly fascinated.

Shikamaru cringed, and muttered "Troublesome." And ultimately to a swig of metaphoric sake and manned up.

"Wait just a minute!" Shikamaru yelled, standing up. Sasuke and Naruto had no idea where this was going at, but the air was thick with apprehension. Sasuke palmed his face, where Shikamaru's embarrassment was deathly contagious.

Koji skeptically eyed the shinobi, as Sakura frantically paced her sight between Shikamaru and her fellow hosts.

"I do believe that in your flier, states that this is an _Interactive Seminar._ " Shikamaru scoffs, "All I've been seeing was you two flirting with Sakura as she led the seminar, as for some purpose of cheap entertainment and mediocre work ethics."

Koji and Yasuo frenzied as the audience suddenly tensed and started cries of teasingly toned "Ohh!" and Naruto, out of the blue, booming out "You just got served!", earning hysterics of laughter.

Sakura, held the urge to giggle, however was taken back as Yasuo grabbed her microphone "Oh, and what do you suppose we do about it?" He retorted vexedly.

"Demonstrate it hands-on! I volunteer among with my friends!" Shikamaru forcibly pointed, and causing an uproar of cheers and clapping.

"Yeah! Wait, what!?" Naruto yelled. A series of poorly whispered "Fuck! What have you gotten us into?!"

Sai scratched his head. He saw no wrong notion of volunteering.

Sasuke cupped his face.

 _He should have never even agreed with Shikamaru._

 _He should have never came._

 _He should have never been born._

Reluctantly, Shikamaru pocketed his hands as Naruto, and Sasuke walked towards the center. Yasuo and Koji shared an exasperated look, but still held composure. Naruto pouted as he eyed the two hosts and muttered incoherent words, and Sasuke found himself staring at Sakura's ass, as she faced the audience, lecturing and explaining the concept of C.P.R., along with Yasuo and Koji further elaborating the procedure and its importance to master as a shinobi.

 _Damn. What's happening to me?_ Sasuke shook off and tried to regain his indifferent front.

Then, Koji instructed "Alright, we'll choose our partners-" Cut off, as Sasuke immediately took Sakura's hand, as she returned with a curt smile and blushed.

Naruto scolwed as Shikamaru's was his default partner.

Sitting alone, Sai eyed the people clustered in the central area, and smiled to himself. Intently staring at Sasuke, some things were a little _obvious_. Hesitant, Sai tried recalling what he read last night regarding honesty.

 _"Pointing out potentially embarrassing things to your friends is a scheme of being truthful and concerned with your peers; but should only be done in a subtle manner, to avoid humiliating your friend."_

Sai stepped back, and decided that things take their course.

* * *

Yasuo, coughed by the microphone, "Ehem, so anyway first step is to call for help, try calling out _Hey, hey are you okay_?"

Sasuke laid down, tangled with Naruto's limbs on the tiled floor. It was so foreign to him, _self - consciousness,_ with the fact that a hundred pair of eyes fascinatingly watched his downfall, losing his dignity and sanity probably at the same time, possibly gagging the bile he tasted in his mouth. Or maybe it was the fact Naruto's foot was a mere few inches away from his face.

Naruto didn't take it lightly either. In spite of being so accustomed to being a class clown, his face puckered up with disgust at what he was brushing at. His arms were unintentionally grazing between Sasuke's thighs and had absolutely no idea how to _discreetly_ tell Sasuke what the fuck he'd be facing if he laid down properly for the procedure.

He wasn't about to let his best friend be humiliated by hundreds of people, and Sakura-chan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, a pleading tone in his voice.

"What?" Sasuke hissed, overwhelmed with the humidity that clouded over him as their limbs were intertwined.

"So first step is to settle your patient, into a proper position where he/she is laying flat on their back." Koji stated, as the audience took notes.

Sakura and Shikamaru, looped and tugged at their limbs, untangling them carefully. Sakura blushed as Sasuke implored her emerald green eyes, and her gentle touch, made Sasuke's head spin, disregarding other bodily _sensations._

Naruto was in a fit of panic, and mumbled as he raised his head and shockingly agape at Sasuke, pointing and pointing, only to be left ignored.

 _"Sasuke!"_ Naruto lowly yelled. Sasuke was practically deluded in his own thoughts, he let his guard down, no actual awareness which step they were actually on.

"Next, kindly inspect if the airways are clear, no obstructions or the like." Yasuo followed, as he circled the demonstrators.

Shikamaru peered insided Naruto's mouth and annoyingly snapped, "Stay still Naruto!"

"Shikamaru…tell Sasuke before it's too late…" Naruto whispered, progressively turning blue.

Shikamaru turned intently, and felt his stomach drop all the way down to _hell._

 _What have I done?_

Sakura gingerly caressed his cheek, and lingered on his lips for a moment. She was so entranced, she almost forgot her practice of profession, and opened Sasuke's mouth carefully. The thought of touching Sasuke's lips with her's steamed up her vision, an intimate yet also slightly strange but subtle type of kissing. The "CPR excuse" she wittily thought of that moment.

Naruto lowly said "Kage bunshin no justu!", as a clone dashed across the hall, striding steps towards the door, as multiple other clones swiftly made their way among the sea of the audience.

Sasuke's chest tightened as he traced his view down to her neck, collar bones then the supple mounds of breasts, teasingly peeking out.

Sakura felt heat rising to the apples of her cheeks.

Sasuke felt heat rising _downstairs._ And before he could even comprehend how humiliated he was as his _BONER_ was seconds away from being flamboyantly exposed for the whole world to see,

Naruto mouthed "Now!"

 _Click._

The lights went off.

Sasuke held his breathe.

* * *

"What the?!" Koji yelled as the lights turned back on, just as disoriented as the audience were. Naruto grinned, chuckling as he turned to puff-cheeked Sasuke. Noticably, his "pet" started to calm down.

Shikamaru was dumb founded, knelling by Naruto's legs. But they both gave Sasuke an assuring look, and stood up. Yasuo, puzzled, "Uhm alright folks…Let's have a short intermission, and come back in 15 minutes." Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto let out a deep sigh of relief. Traces of people scurried and walk out of the hall, lining up for the snacks, along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai. Sasuke eyed Sakura as she crept closer Koji and slapped him across his face, sending him few meters away from them.

"Arrogant flirt! Play your games with someone else, asshole!" Sakura yelled "I've already heard a lot of shit about you, now shall we keep a professional working environment _or not?"_

Koji trembled, and raggedly ran towards Yasuo, grabbing him by his arm "Damn, all kunoichi are fucking crazy! Hurry!" And both men ran towards the door.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Sakura turned, and smiled deviantly at the raven haired shinobi, who fended off giving her questionable look.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were the jealous type." Sakura teased.

"Hn. It's not jealousy, its being… _protective."_

"Yeah, right Sasuke-kun." Sakura rolled her eyes, as she lean closer to him, intertwining her fingers with his. Sasuke slanted his lips to a small smile as Sakura cheerily swayed their arms to and fro.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you holding your breathe a while ago? It was funny you wanted to take the CPR at heart!"

"…"

* * *

A/N: Holding your breathe stops your erections! Funniest trivia I've heard this week!


	6. Morning Walk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'd like to this as a chance to honestly thank all of you for your uplifting reviews! I don't even know how to comprehend how much I appreciate it! Especially, considering this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I know this is out of topic, but do you guys have any suggestions to wear on your first day of freshman year? (College, in particular). Taking a minute to post some suggestions will mean a lot to me. :)**

 **This one shot will lack the usual comedy relief, so sorry about that. This is more of a Fluff!oneshot.**

 **Anyway, please review and I hope you guy like it!**

* * *

6\. Morning Walk

. . .

It started as a spontaneous thing.

Sasuke was a systematic thing. He was that 1%, to sleep at gravely hour at night and wake up before the break of dawn. Sasuke was surprisingly fully rested, but apparently being cranky all the time didn't show it. He'd pick up some takeout for breakfast, a brisk and lukewarm shower, followed by spending a few hours of his unperturbed mornings reading scrolls. It made things a methodical pre-requisite, to good day of training, errands and other things when not busy on missions. It was dull, not denying. However, having this routinely followed, with no interruptions, cohesively pieced his day together.

He always thought that he should just let things fly by unexpectedly.

Sakura was a spontaneous thing. As she took painstakingly long graveyard shifts at the Hospital, she would come home to the confines of her home, exhausted. It was a little different everyday, or _night_ in that manner. On good days, she'd come home with a warm pack of Korean Barbecue takeout, along with a few sweet dumplings, she'd enjoy her dinner, propped up in her living room, occasional squeals as romantic scenes came on her favorite soap operas. Then, she would clean up, change into some pajamas, and lull herself on her bed, soundlessly sleeping. If not, she would usually walk home cold, eating a few rice crackers and unexpectedly always falling asleep on the couch as she kept up with her soap operas, still wearing the same thing. She'd wake up frantically -even if she wasn't late for work, but there was almost never a time she'd be idle. There was always things she needed to do.

She always felt that she should plan things before hand.

* * *

 _Beep, Beep, Beep._

 _Beep, Beep, Be-_

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned, as she slammed her alarm clock into a mechanical salad. Rigidly sitting up on her bed, she yawned trying to distinguish her surroundings warily. A smile slowly curved on her drowsy face. She found comfort in the fact that she finally made her way to wake up on her bed, with pajamas like a normal person. Rubbing her eyes, the window refracted lights that glared ever so slightly.

"Hm, 5:37am." Sakura hummed, and slowly walked towards her bay window, spreading her curtains out. The sky was a gradient from a faded baby blue to a sweet orange. Peering down the cobbled road, a familiar figure was placidly walking, a plastic bag in hand, and his other in his pocket. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura squinted, and watching him intently. His muscular, but lean frame walked rhythmically against the soft wind. His raven black locks swayed and he held a calm and forbearing expression. Sakura was almost convinced he was some sort of morning person. Blushing, her eyes followed as he slowly faded away from her sight.

 _Times like this reminds her what she misses out on, when it came to him._

Sakura grinned, and skipped her way towards the bathroom.

* * *

For the succeeding days, Sakura would out of the blue, take the cobbled stone path, even if if was a longer route to the hospital. It was whenever she felt an abrupt gut feel, she made it a means to take a longer time in her day, if ever she'd come across Sasuke again. However, Sakura would arrive the hospital, slightly more tired and less happier than usual, upon not seeing him.

She maybe the freshest version Sakura 2.0, but she still had that Genin romantic interest for her teammate.

* * *

Today, Sasuke felt different. Feeling more fired-up than usually, he finally worked his way through destroying his routine, skipping the scroll reading and decided to invite his blonde idiot of a best friend for a spar session. It was peculiar he'd think from time to time, but he also had the twinge of excitement coursing through his veins. As a strategic and highly-skilled shinobi, his career was no where near being dull, but he finally felt exhilarated by the very thought of doing something new. It was kind of ironic.

Clad in his ninja attire, he walked through the hustle and bustles by the Village market. As he tranced beside some of the fruit vendors, he scanned the stand of the many red and glossy tomatoes. Being too engaged looking at every sphere ball of red juiciness, he was unwary of a step he made forward. Without warning, he stepped on a solid figure which came his literal downfall.

"Ow!" A feminine voice shrieked.

Slowly fading into a flashback, he remembered his father, Fugaku, one time at breakfast, telling him _"If there's one thing I have to say when you meet the woman of your dreams, she will most likely bring the best in you, but most likely be your downfall."_ as his mother, Mikoto nagged him all the way into another planet.

 _Literal downfall._

"Sakura?" Sasuke groaned, as he was pinned on top of the petite pinkette. "Annoying, watch where you're going!"

"Hey! I was tying my shoes, not until you decided to step on me!" Sakura winced.

Unknowingly, Sasuke landed on her with his hefty frame, breaking a potentially more painful fall, his one leg bent between her strayed thighs, as he hovered over her. His elbow was scraped, and an impervious hand cupping her left breast.

Before he took the chance to remove it,

"Sasuke-kun, you pervert!"

 _Smack._

He laid half-unconscious on a wrecked wooden stand, viscid fluid of the tomatoes dripping on his body, smothered tomatoes on the ground and the eyes of curious marketers, not forgetting the furious tomato vendor.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I'm sorry again…"

"Stop apologizing Sakura!"

"…sorry…" Sakura giggled out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as Sakura guided him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and carefully stabilizing their selves as she gripped on his rib. Recoiling his foot forward, she delicately took the liberty ( _more like obligation)_ to take Sasuke with her to the Hospital, on her way to work. Wincing, he frowned at the very thought that his ego dissolved along with the latter tomato juice he landed on as Sakura had just kicked his ass (or more like shinned his groin).

This followed by a silence, exempting the grazing of their foot steps, he felt comfortable. This was rare, he thought. Being a man of few words, he'd had his fair share of awkward silences among many other people. But the walk ( _limping)_ towards the hospital, as he watched Sakura steadily recoil his foot, and then lean forward for another step, it was rare. It was rare, and also stupid for him to never notice that about Sakura. At that moment, he knew she was something special, so foreign, so loss of methods. He could let his guard down, at this comfortable silence.

* * *

"And that's the last of it!" Sakura cheerfully announced, finishing up the last wrap of sports tape around his grazed arm.

Sasuke abled a succumb smile, and watched Sakura organize her medical equipment in corresponding drawers.

"Sakura,"

Looking up from her packets of ointments, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"What time do you wake up?"

"Hm, 5:30!"

"How long does it take before you leave the house?"

"An hour? Wait Sasuke-kun, what's up with these questio-"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30."

And Sasuke limped his way out of Sakura's clinic, leaving her agape.

* * *

It started as a spontaneous thing.

Sasuke was still a systematic thing. His mid-mornings, spent training and following up some errands, with each corresponding time management allotted. If he'd fall behind schedule, he'd take an easier mode of transportation, and leap on the roofs. Lunch would consist of him eating at Ichiraku's with Naruto, and occasional visits by Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and even Kiba and Shino. On the afternoons, it was either more training or an afternoon nap at home. Sometimes breaking his routine, (This he learned from Sakura) by reading some scrolls. At exactly 7:30pm everyday, he'd jog his way to the VIllage plaza, get some take out, on his way to the hospital, making sure Sakura eats a _proper_ dinner. He also makes it a means to lend her a jacket everytime, so she wouldn't freeze her ass off, when she'd go home later. He stays there until Sakura takes a power nap on a cot, at exactly 10:30, and makes his way home.

And Sakura was still a spontaneous thing. Her mornings spent with her early shifts, consisting of varied cases everyday. Usually it was children an infant check-ups, but on interesting days, some injured ninjas. Until noon, it was by chance if Ino, or Tsunade-shishou or Shizune would invite her into some lunch at a teahouse. Whether she had vacant time, it was always something different. Sometimes window shopping, a visit to the library, errands and maybe even training. She was sure it was always different. But whenever the clock struck 4:30pm, she learned to move habitually more organized (This she learned from Sasuke), and made her way for her evening shift. She would wait for Sasuke, in the waiting area at 7:40pm, and they'd have dinner at the Hospital cafeteria. Her shift will process through, as she gradually learned to come home, with a full stomach and have a quick shower before he went to bed.

They brought the best in each other.

And at every 6:30am or so later-it didn't matter if it were a minute longer or two, they would walk slowly on the cobble stone path everyday. Sakura leaned on him, as Sasuke wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. They watch the sky of a gradient from a faded baby blue to a sweet orange, and their locks tangled with each other swaying against the soft wind. They both felt at peace with the comfortable silence.

It ended as a affectionate routine.


End file.
